


Jack-o'-lanterns

by BAMF_BlueEyedAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Halloween, Pumpkins, it hints at it anyway, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAMF_BlueEyedAngel/pseuds/BAMF_BlueEyedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and Cas wants to carve pumpkins. Dean isn't that into the idea, but he's willing to play along. Maybe Dean will enjoy Halloween more once he sees what Cas carves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack-o'-lanterns

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break from my long fic to write this little Halloween ficlet.  
> I'll apologize now in case there's any spelling/grammatical errors I may have missed.

Dean eyed the three large pumpkins Sam had just placed on the table in the main room of the bunker.

“This is stupid. Why are we carving pumpkins? We hate Halloween.”

Sam shrugged. “Cas wanted to do it, so I figured why not.”

“Cas do you even know how to carve a pumpkin?”

Castiel ran his fingers over the bright orange surface. “I suspect I’ll figure it out.”

Sighing, Dean wandered off to the kitchen. “Okay fine. I’ll get the knives.”

***

The boys sat in front of their respective pumpkin. Knives of every shape and size were assembled on the table, a large bowl for the insides placed next to them.

“Do we really need that many?” Sam motioned to the arsenal in front of him.

“I don’t know, I just brought everything.”

Sam grabbed a knife and cut the top off his, Cas followed suit. Dean remained motionless, trying to decide what to carve.

“Come on, it’s not that bad.” Sam began scooping out the guts. At least they belonged to a pumpkin this time.

“I don’t know what to carve. I deal with creepy every day. I don’t want a creepy pumpkin.”

“So make it happy.”

“A happy Jack-o’-lantern?” Dean laughed and went to work.

“I am unsure of what to do as well.” Cas scowled at his pumpkin.

Both brothers shrugged.

“Happy, scary, you can pick whatever you want,” Sam offered.

Castiel seemed to consider this. He looked to Dean.

“Don’t look at me, you wanted to do this, think of something yourself.”

Squinting, Cas began carving.

***

Half an hour later, Dean tossed down his knife. “Done. It looks stupid.”

“It’s not that bad. Thought you didn’t want a happy pumpkin though.”

Dean pulled a face. “It’s not supposed to be happy.”

“Oh.” Sam let out a laugh. “Then I guess it kinda sucks.”

“Shut up. Like yours is any better.”

Sam turned his to face Dean who slouched and crossed his arms. “Whatever. Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“What about yours Cas?”

Castiel tilted his head, examining his work so far. “It’s not yet finished.”

Dean stretched. “Alright, well I'm gonna catch some z’s. Show me later.” He shuffled off to his bedroom for a power nap.

***

“Dean. Dean get up.” Sam shook his brother awake.

“What?” he grumbled.

“Cas is finished,” Sam paused, “You might want to go take a look.”

***

The room was mostly dark when Dean arrived, the only light source a soft glow emanating from the three pumpkins. The candlelight cast shadows on Cas’s face.

“So what did you finally decide on? Happy or scary?”

Castiel quirked a smile. “Happy I think.”

Dean moved around the table to stand behind Cas and his mouth fell open. His own face stared back at him. “Jesus.”

“No.” The smile fell from Cas’s face only to be replaced by a small frown. “It’s not Jesus.”

“Yeah,” Dean chuckled, “I know it’s not. Why did you choose that for your pumpkin? I mean it’s awesome Cas. It’s… amazing.” He couldn’t keep the wonderment from his voice. “But why me?”

A smile tugged at the corners of Cas’s mouth again. “Sam said to choose what I wanted.”

As Dean's cheeks flushed, he was thankful for the darkness. He crouched down to get a better view of his friend’s masterpiece. “Well. I like it.” He nudged Cas's arm affectionately. “Happy Halloween Cas.”

Castiel turned to Dean, their faces only inches apart. “Happy Halloween.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome. Actually comments are encouraged, it's my first completed and posted fic and I'd like to know what you think.
> 
> HAPPY (early) HALLOWEEN


End file.
